Centauri Class Cruiser
The Centauri Class Cruiser is the next generation of cruiser. It's firepower is massive; not only from the sheer amount of armaments it carries, but because it is armed with two new weapons, rarely seen or never seen on previous warships before. The Centauri Class Cruiser is one of the most versatile warships ever designed by PXE. It is equipped with a variety of armaments, making it deadly to both aircraft and capital ships. The Centauri is heavily armored, making it difficult for enemies to damage. Centauri's also boast a large fighter complement, making them excellent for carrying squadrons into battle or acting as support ships during invasions on enemy planets, asteroids, etc. The Centauri is a well-armed vessel. Though it is equipped with many KP-3 cannons, the cruiser's main role is simple: target and destroy enemy dreadnoughts or battleships. The Centauri is specially equipped with two weapons to help it do this: the light ShockER mounted ventrally, and the twelve KMR-17 anti-ship ballistic missiles mounted in each "wing". In addition, the Centauri carries a large amount of KP-6 and KP-7 cannons which can quickly finish off an opposing dreadnought (if the ballistic missiles can do enough work). A volley of three, EXTREMELY well-placed KMR-17 missiles can completely destroy a light battleship. A volley of about five to seven KMR-17's can completely destroy an average-sized battleship (if placed extremely well). Finally, a volley of twelve to twenty EXCRUCIATINGLY well-placed KMR-17's can completely destroy a dreadnought. To make the Centauri's job easier, it is equipped with a KP-10 Light ShockER Mk. 2 to immobilize large enemy vessels. It can fire up to three shots in quick succession, completely frying thrusters, communications arrays, primary defense systems, and warp nacelles. This can significantly increase not only a KMR-17's accuracy, but their damage as well. However, the KMR-17's are NOT regenerating (for obvious reasons) and the Light ShockER requires almost seventy-two hours worth of recharge time to be at full power. Because of this, Centauri Class Cruisers are generally not used in lone combat raids against a dreadnought (as dreadnoughts will generally be in fleets). Instead, the Centauri Class Cruisers are usually seen in large fleets. In battle, an actual ShockER warship will usually be available, and thus, the cruisers can use their ShockERs to fire at smaller targets. After the ShockER warships cripple or destroy an enemy ship's shield, the Centauri will finish it off with several KMR-17's. Therefore, a task group of Centauri Class Cruisers combined with ShockER warships is never a good sign, and has become a symbol of PXE naval power and versatility. The Centauri has become a feared vessel by both enemies and allies. The cruiser has proved its firepower in training exercises and live combat against pirates and raiders. However, a Centauri Class Cruiser can easily fend off multiple vessels without its missiles and ShockER. It is quite capable of using its fighters and KP-6 and KP-7 cannons to take care of enemy capital ships. With or without the KMR-17 missiles and KP-10 Light ShockER, the Centauri is still a threat. The Centauri features significant amounts of absorbic armor in case it cannot destroy an enemy dreadnought and is individually trapped. Though a Centauri without its ShockER and KMR-17 missiles is no match against a dreadnought alone, its heavy armor can absorb huge amounts of fire before going down. In addition, the ship is equipped with a Mk. 2 shielding grid, giving it extreme durability and flexibility. The cruiser boasts a massive fighter complement as well. Generally, the Centauri carries four squadrons of Phoenix fighters, two squadrons of Swallow light fighters, and two squadrons of Finch gunships while in fleet. When on solo or task group missions, the Centauri carries four squadrons of Phoenix fighters, two squadrons of Fireclaw dropships, and two squadrons of Finch gunships. The Centauri Class Cruiser is not extremely fast and is much slower than the Nirvo'Kor Class Destroyer. However, it can easily outrun enemy dreadnoughts and light battleships. Gallery